gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Caron
House Caron of Nightsong is one of the principal noble houses in the stormlands, sworn to Storm's End. They rule from Nightsong and hold the title Lord of the Marches, although they do not hold dominion over other marcher lords in the Dornish Marches. Their blazon is a field of black nightingales on yellow. Their house words are "No Song so Sweet". Seat: Nightsong Nightsong is the seat of House Caron. The formidable castle is located in the Dornish Marches in the southwestern Stormlands, north of the Prince's Pass and the Red Mountains. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' The Carons date back to the Age of Heroes, and they are a family known for creating warriors and singers. They claim their nightingale sigil has been in a thousand battles. Maester Yandel states Nightsong has been sworn to Storm's End since time immemorial, but also that the Kingdom of the Reach once included western marches from Horn Hill to Nightsong.The Carons and Swanns both claim to be the oldest of the marcher lords. Two hundred years ago, House Caron was extinguished, after Bryce Caron was killed by Philippe Foote. Rolland Storm, the Bastard of Nightsong, was regarded by Stannis as one of the few good men that remain to him after his defeat at the Blackwater. Thanks to his service to House Baratheon, Stannis legitimized Rolland, who returned to Nightsong to re-establish House Caron, by reconquering Nightsong. Rolland laid siege to the castle and history remembers it as one of the most difficult sieges, since the castle of Nightsong was built to defend the Dornish Marches from attacks from both the Reach and Dorne. House Foote was forgiven for the price of swearing its loyalty as House Caron's bannerman and Philippe Foote's head. Two hundred years after House Caron had grown thanks to smart political unions in Dorne, the Stormlands and The Reach. Before the start of the First Era, Lord Bryce Caron, named in honor of his ancestor, would be married to Lady Alys Velaryon, the eldest daughter of Robert Velaryon, giving him two children, Corliss and Rhaenys. A few years before his sister, Marya Caron had married to Lord Sebastion Foote, to ensure the continuity of the alliance between House Foote and House Caron. Rohanne Caron, the oldest of the Caron, married into House Tarth. Corliss Caron inherited the title of Lord of Nightsong after his death of his father in 499AC when he was 17 years old. 'First Era' Corliss Caron partecipated in the Council of Bloodstone thanks to his uncle Varyo with the plan to overthrow Harys Baratheon's rule. Indeed the young Lord sided with the Lannister's forces. He participated in the battles in the Stormlands, where he sided with Orys Connington's forces. 'Fourth Era' Corliss Caron was to be wed to Rhaenyra Celtigar and on the way to Claw Isle, he partecipated in the Council Orys organized in Storm's End in regards to the War of the False King, along with other lords and ladies, such as Penrose and Rogers. Orys Connington betrothed his daughter Cassana to Corliss, breaking the betrothal to Rhaenyra. Bael Ashford started plotting taking revenge on the Carons by infiltrating Nightsong with his troops and the aid of the castellan Sebastion Foote. Fifth Era House Caron swore their loyalty to the newly-formed House Lannister-Targaryen and the Queen took a liking to Rhaenys. Rhaenys and Corliss made the acquaintance of Dagon Greyjoy and his family, along with Edric Rogers and Corliss' former fiance Rhaenyra Celtigar. They briefly returned to the Stormlands to see Corliss and Cassana married before Corliss requested his liege help in retaking Nightsong from the Ashfords. Rhaenys became a lady-in-waiting to Queen Danae Targaryen, while the Nightsong Conflict took place, which resulted in the death of Bael Ashford by Corliss' hands and the escape of the would-be pretender Maeron Storm,a bastard his father sired with Maerie Ashford long ago. Sixth and Seventh Era Despite the Nightsong Conflict being over, Rhaenys remained a lady-in-waiting for the Queen and became friends with fellow handmaidens Meredyth Tyrell and Ysela Stark in particular. During her time at court, she even had the occasions to visit her relatives on Driftmark. On the other hand, Corliss Caron concentrated all his efforts on rebuilding Nightsong and trying to train new men for the losses suffered during the conflict were drammatic, reducing its manpower to less than a half. Eighth Era The heir to House Caron, Maris, was born in 512 AC. Corliss Caron participated in the Tourney of Blackhaven, which saw the death of Durran Dondarrion at the hands of his brother-in-law Alyn Connington. Despite his wishes to remain neutral as the whole matter didn't concern him, Corliss decided to side with Uthor Dondarrion in the face of the looming conflict with Connington, after the latter took his daughter and heir Maris and banished him from the Griffin's Roost and threatened to imprison him, in spite of guestright protecting Corliss. Notable Members Bryce Caron (deceased) Alys Caron Corliss Caron Rhaenys Caron Maris Caron Category:House Category:Stormlands